Fushimi and Anna's Rough Day (Request)
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Anna, at almost seventeen, has decided to enroll in Ashinaka High School with Mikoto as the legal guardian to sign papers. Meanwhile, Fushimi has his hands full with not only the Suoh twins, but Kiseki Totsuka as well. [Follows after Breaking Point when everyone's grown up - BIRTHDAY REQUEST :)] Rated T for swearing and such.


**So darlings, I already had this typed out and now that I have a few minutes of free time, I'm going to post it! Also, this is for my best friend's birthday... SO PLEASE DARLING, TAKE PITY ON YOUR POOR FRIEND AND ENJOY EVEN IF IT'S A DAY LATE! ;(**

 **Cuz... Y'know... This was totally meant to be posted on the seventeenth... SO JUST PRETEND IT WAS POSTED A FEW DAYS AGO, M'KAY? GREAT! :'D**

 **LaughterLover98, this one's also for you. ;)**

* * *

 **Saruhiko's Rough Day**

 **and**

 **Anna's First Boy Experience**

* * *

Keirsten fixed the collar of her shirt as she prepared for her day out with the rest of the girls from HOMRA, her eyes flickering to the male slumped on their bed with his hands behind his head and a slight scowl on his face.

"Are you sure you don't mind me leaving for the day?" Keirsten smiled small, "I can cancel and go out on a day when Tsumatai is behaving a little better."

Fushimi took one look at his lover's face and sighed, "No, go ahead," Running his fingers through his hair, he looked away and closed his eyes, "Do I really have to watch everyone elses' kids, too?"

"Well, you're the only one who has the day off and is free for more than an hour, so yes," She grinned, turning to face Fushimi with her hands propped on her hips, "Besides, the Suoh twins behave amazingly and Kiseki is always an angel. I'm sure you'll do fine."

With a mutter and a sense of dread creeping up his spine, Fushimi slumped back further against the headboard, "It's a wonder that Mikoto is letting me look after his kids in the first place."

"Not going to lie, I'm fairly certain that it was more Kaori's idea than his," Keirsten giggled, "Either way, they'll be here shortly so can I depend on you to be civil when they get here?"

"I'm always civil," Fushimi snorted, "To Kaori, that is."

She gave him a reprimanding look, "You need to be nice to Mikoto, as well."

"Yeah, yeah," He gave a wave of his hand as if to dismiss her.

With a grin, Keirsten padded out of the room and to the kitchen to ready her purse before walking to the spare room where their daughter, Tsumetai, lay sleeping peacefully after being put down for her nap.

"Hey doll face," She whispered affectionately, reaching down to stroke the infants cheek gently as she wiggled in her sleep, "Be good for daddy and the others, okay?"

Fushimi watched from the doorway with his arms crossed loosely over his chest as a small smile stretching on his lips.

He wasn't all too thrilled at first when Keirsten had come home and revealed that she was pregnant, but as the passing weeks went by, he'd become more accepting to the fact that things weren't changing and that the unplanned baby really was on the way. He'd set aside his personal fears in order to build himself a wall that surrounded the thoughts of him repeating what happened with himself in regards to his father and promised himself that he would address this situation with a blank slate.

He wanted to give their child a chance to experience what he'd been robbed of and raise her to be blissfully unaware of the messed up, cold, lonely childhood he'd been forced to endure. Surprising enough, when their daughter was born, all thoughts of his past were instantly gone the moment he saw the infant open her eyes for the first time so he was on the path to going about this whole new ordeal as he wanted.

"She's starting to look like you, you know," Keirsten grinned, "Just need a pair of glasses to fit her and style her hair like yours when it gets long and you two could be twins."

Fushimi chuckled softly, "I suppose I could take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one," Keirsten shot him a playful glare before looking back down at Tsumatai, "I'll be home later, sweet heart."

Leaning down, Keirsten gave the infant a tender kiss to the forehead before walking over to Fushimi.

"They should be hear any minute now," Keirsten grinned up at him, "So can I get my kiss now since I know you're against public displays of affection?"

Fushimi glared slightly but leaned down to press his lips to hers nonetheless, letting his arms tangle around her to embrace her firmly against his chest, "I'm working on it."

"I know," She smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "And you know I'm not asking for much or trying to pressure you."

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her once more before the doorbell rung. With grunt and scowl, Fushimi pulled away from his lover and followed her into the main living room area.

Walking to the door, he unlocked it and opened it, "Hey," Looking at Kaori, he blinked at her slightly protruding belly, "Should I even ask how this is possible?"

"Long story short, that black entity's power was regeneration so I got my lady bits back and in working order, too," She smirked, "So, you're brave enough to take on Alani and Kaen together with Kiseki all by your lonesome? I hope you got enough sleep last night because you're going to be a busy boy today."

Fushimi fought to keep the scowl off his face, "It's alright, I can handle it."

"Good," Kaori looked down at Alani and Kaen, "You both be good for Saruhiko, okay? If he calls and tells me or your daddy that you've been bad, you know what'll happen."

Alani pouted and nodded while Kaen frowned, "You mean no television for a week?"

"Not only no television for a week, but no sleep overs to uncle Rikio's and auntie Meira's for the entire month."

Both children went wide eyed and gasped, "No!"

"That's right," Kaori gave them each a firm pat on the head, "Now be good and listen to what he tells you, okay?"

The twins instantly nodded, "We will!"

"As for you lovely lady," Kaori turned to Kiseki and grinned, "Same rules go for you and we all know that you love spending the night at uncle Rikio's as well, so be good, okay?"

"I will," Kiseki grinned up at her.

Running passed Fushimi, Kiseki, Alani and Kaen kicked their shoes off and put them in their respectable places on a rack beside the door before running to the living room to meet with Keirsten while she was gathering her purse and keys.

"You're really sure you'll be okay?" Kaori looked up at Fushimi, noticing the instant tension that washed over him as the children danced around Keirsten, "They're good one-on-one, but they can be a handful together and that's even for me."

Fushimi sighed and ran a hand over his hair, "It's fine, just go and enjoy yourselves. If it gets out of hand I'll just put them on time-out. Besides, I have to get used to this eventually, seeing as how Tsumetai won't stay that small for forever."

"I suppose," She smiled, "If you need any help, call Mikoto. He'll make himself available to come and help you out."

Fushimi suddenly scowled, "You know that's not happening."

"Saru..." Kaori frowned slightly, "He's not going to impale you or rip your throat out."

He shook his head, "I don't care. I still don't like him enough to ask him for help."

With a sigh, Kaori decided to bow out gracefully from an argument she knew she had no chance in, "Fine, but the offer still stands."

Fushimi never answered her with words and nodded curtly at her.

"Wow, showing already," Keirsten smirked, "I don't know who is worse, you or Kyra. Both of you are going to be like one of those teleportation systems in those syfy and just have kids materialize out of your body."

Kaori glared playfully, "Hey now!"

"It's true!" Keirsten giggled, "Speaking of Kyra, has she finally had their son yet?"

"Not yet, but like her last pregnancy, she'll probably go into labor with me around. Although, she's really late this time," Kaori sighed, "Don't worry though, we're prepared instead of it being an unexpected surprise like with Kiseki."

"Nice!" She looked at Fushimi and kissed his cheek gently, "Alright, we're heading out now, so be good and have fun."

With a grunt, Fushimi watched the two walk off before closing the door.

"Uncle Saru," Kaen walked up and pulled on his loose, white shirt, "Can we watch some television?"

Fushimi looked down at him and nodded, "As long as you all stay quiet for a little while."

"Is Tsumetai sleeping?" Alani and Kiseki both looked at Fushimi from their perch on the sofa, "Can we see her?"

He shook his head, "She's still napping, so when she wakes up you can see her."

Shuffling Kaen to join his sister and Kiseki, Fushimi turned the television on and flicked through the channels to find something child-appropriate to watch. Meanwhile, Alani and Kiseki got into an argument on what they wanted to watch, leaving Kaen to scowl at them and complain that he didn't want to watch "girly cartoons".

"Dad always lets me watch anime, so why do we need to watch something stupid like Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Moon is an anime, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"But I wanted to watch Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"That's gross!"

"No it's not!"

Fushimi felt his brow twitch, "If you can't decide, then I'll decide for you."

"But, they started it!" Kaen pouted while simultaneously giving his sister and childhood friend a ferocious glare that could rival even his father's, "Why can't we watch anime?!"

"Because it's not fun watching the anime you like!" Alani frowned, "You only like gory stuff!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"It's disgusting!" Kiseki pouted, "We're girls and we're sensible, so why not just agree with us and be a gentleman?"

Kaen and Fushimi both stared at Kiseki for a moment before the usually placid male sighed deeply, "Alright, how about this," Fushimi motioned to the television, "I'll put a movie on and then after that, you take turns picking a show. If not, then we'll continue watching movies. Got it?"

All three children frowned but nodded slowly, each settling down against the back of the sofa while Fushimi picked out a movie he'd been told Kaori took the children to a while back. When it popped up on the screen, the frowning children all immediate perked up and stared at the television with their eyes wide.

. . .

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Anna sat closely with Mikoto as they traveled on the bus to get to the terminal for Ashinaka High School. Kuroh had offered to meet them there in order to get them access into the school to enroll the soon-to-be seventeen-year-old into classes.

After talking it over with the beautiful teen and her adopted mother, it was decided that even though it was late in terms of going back to school with younger teens, that Anna would complete the supplementary courses offered to her and then go to college. It had more than thrilled all of HOMRA after the young teen told everyone what she was planning to do.

"So," Mikoto sighed with a small smile, "You're really going through with this?"

Anna smiled and nodded, "I am. I want to make you and Kaori proud."

"You've already done that," Mikoto said honestly, "But I suppose going to your graduation and watching Kaori cry like a baby will be the cherry on top of everything else."

The strain's cheeks bled a light pink as she looked down at her hands, "I want to graduate with honors."

"And I'm sure you will," He said as he gently gave her head a light pat.

Once the bus stopped, the two got off and walked into the terminal to meet the Silver clan's swordsman in their designated meeting area. After meeting up with Kuroh, the three made their way onto the train and ventured over to the high school.

"Will you be attending classes full time, Anna?" Kuroh asked, looking at her with a friendly smile.

Anna nodded, "I'm hoping to. Are you still teaching?"

"I am," He nodded, "As is Shiro, although he's registered as Adolf K. Weissman in the school's system."

Mikoto's brow rose, "I figured he would have wanted to keep his true identiy a secret?"

"He thought about it, but decided against it after Neko and him made an agreement to both register with their real names," Kuroh explained, "Hisui Nagare called Neko 'Miyabi Ameno', so with the help of Kukuri, we enrolled her under that name."

Anna nodded and smiled, "I wonder if I can attend the same classes as Neko?"

"I'm sure we could pull some strings," Kuroh smiled back.

As the three walked into the building, Kuroh took them to the registrars office and introduced them to who they needed to speak to. It only took about twenty minutes for Mikoto to hastily fill out all the paperwork, dreading revisiting the school once Kaen and Alani were prepared in order to enroll due to the ridiculous questions he was being asked.

"You're Anna Kushina's legal guardian?" The man asked with a slightly suspicious undertone.

Mikoto nodded, "Yes. My wife and I adopted her, but we didn't change her surname."

"I see," He jotted down some notes, earning a twitch from Mikoto while Anna smiled uneasily beside him, "He reason for enrolling late in the year at an older age?"

Another twitch, "Circumstances at the time made it difficult to enroll her."

"I see," He repeated, making more notes, "Is there any history of illnesses in the family that may impede Anna's ability to work?"

Mikoto fully glared at the man but Anna placed a hand on his arm to stop him from losing his temper, "No, I have no mental illness, learning disabilities or anything that would interfere with my studies."

The man sitting across from them looked at her and nodded, "Very well then. Miss Kushina, you may start classes in two weeks when the new semester begins," He gathered several papers and slipped them into a file before handing it to her, "Welcome to Ashinaka High School."

. . .

"I said I wanted to watch Sailor Moon!"

"No! I want to watch something with gore and actual action scenes! Not a bunch of girls dressed in skimpy clothing pretending to be heroes!"

"What! How _dare_ you! I'm telling mum that you're being mean!"

"Go ahead! Dad will just agree with me and then mum will say 'fine'!"

"That's because you're a daddy's boy and always get your own way!"

"You're just jealous because dad likes me better!"

"Does not!"

"Does, too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES, TOO!"

" _ENOUGH._ "

Both Alani and Kaen both looked up at Fushimi, who towered over the two with a scowl on his face and obvious signs of a booming headache. In the background, muffled crying could be heard and at that realization, Fushimi knew Tsumetai had been woken up.

Kiseki munched on a few potato chips as she watched their guardian scold her childhood friends.

"If you two don't behave, I'll separate you two and keep you on time-out until your mother gets here," Fushimi warned, although he wished to speak more direct to the five-year-old's with the backlash of his frustrations, "Do I make myself clear?"

"But she started it!" Kaen growled as he pointed to his sister, "Why do I always get punished for _you_?!"

Alani glared furiously, " _Me_?! It's always _you_!"

Fushimi's brow twitched and his mouth pulled into a taut line, "Kids..."

Alani and Kaen went back to bickering immediately with Fushimi's warning thrown to the wind, leaving him to stand there staring at the two while they all but physically assaulted each other.

Kiseki continued to eat as she grinned, "Aunty Kaori is going to be mad at you both if you keep arguing!"

"Don't taunt them, please," Fushimi rubbed his temples with a heavy sigh, "They're even worse than Misaki..."

Hazel, doe-like eyes looked up at him as Kiseki gave a tilt to her head, "You mean, uncle Yata?"

"Mm," He nodded, "Alright, enough's enough."

Reaching down, Fushimi grabbed the back's of both children's shirts and lifting them into the air. Both Kaen and Alani struggled against him as they attempted to get to each other in their fits of anger while he walked to the kitchen and plopped Alani on one of the chairs.

"Stay," His eyes narrowed down at the obvious Suoh daughter.

Alani pouted up at him and crossed her arms, "Fine!" With a huff, she closed her amber eyes and looked the other way.

Kaen smirked down at her and was about to tease her when Fushimi gave him a little shake, "Don't think you're off the hook either, little man."

Walking to the front door, Fushimi quickly pulled a stool out from the corner that Keirsten often used when she was tying her shoes and dropped Kaen on it, "Stay put. If you move, you'll be in even more trouble than you are now."

Kaen scowled and crossed his arms, "Fine."

Giving Kaen one more warning look, Fushimi disappeared into his daughter's room to collect her, "Shh, everything is alright."

Rocking her in his arms, Fushimi made his way to the living room after making sure both Alani and Kaen were still where he put them and looked down at Kiseki, "Would you like to watch television in the spare room with Tsumetai while I have a talk with the Suoh twins?"

"Okay!" Kiseki beamed, excited at the fact Fushimi was letting her not only watch what she wanted to watch, but she got to play with Tsumetai before the other two and that alone gave her bragging rights.

Fushimi motioned for her to follow and led her to the room, setting Tsumetai gently into her enclosed play area before setting up the television for the two, "I'll be back to check on you both in a few minutes."

Kiseki nodded and grinned brightly as she plopped herself down on a bean bag chair that Keirsten had insisted on putting in the room for when she spent some time with Tsumetai, her eyes glued to the screen while Tsumetai puttered with one of her toys.

. . .

Mikoto continued to stare out the window with a sour look on his face while Neko had taken Anna to go meet Kukuri and the others the feline strain had been introduced to herself upon enrollment. He'd been sitting in the same manner for over twenty minutes and was currently making both Shiro and Kuroh a little anxious.

"Don't mind what he said," Shiro chuckled nervously, "He's not exactly a nice man on a good day, so don't let those things get to you."

Mikoto scowled, "He insulted me as a parent and you expect me to let that slide?"

"I see your point, but there's nothing you can do about it that wouldn't interfere with Anna's schooling here," Kuroh offered in a passive manner, hoping to avoid conflict with the temperamental Red King.

With a scoff, Mikoto looked right at him, "If I have to deal with that son of a bitch again when it comes time to sign Kaen and Alani up, I'll kill him."

Shiro chuckled at the Red King while Kuroh sighed, "I guess it can't be helped," After taking a sip of his drink, he looked around to notice they were alone in the small room, "Where did Anna go?"

"Neko kidnapped her," Shiro grinned, "She's pretty excited that Anna is going to be taking classes with her, even now that they have the same schedule."

Kuroh smiled and nodded, knowing the young Red clan strain would excel wonderfully in the class he'd been asked to teach.

"I should go find her," Mikoto muttered, pushing hi chair back so he could get up before pocketing his hands, "Although I feel a little bad for her."

"Oh?" Both Kuroh and Shiro gave Mikoto a curious look, "Why is that?"

The Red King's lips suddenly pulled into a tight grin, "Kaori's going to be so excited that she'll lose her mind and most likely smother her when she finds out Anna's coming to this school."

Shiro chuckled and nodded in agreement, knowing what Kaori was like when she got excited.

"I see your point," Kuroh smiled, recalling a time when Mikoto's lovers' enthusiasm rivaled even Neko's.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school surrounded by a group of people chatting fluidly, Anna stood awkwardly beside Neko while Kukuri continued to introduce the young girl to all of her friends. One friend in particular, of the male gender, was especially interested in the beautiful strain.

"The name's Tenzo," He smirked, "I'm new here too, so perhaps we could get together and keep each other from getting lost?"

Anna felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded slowly, "Okay."

Tenzo's smirk widened at her as he slyly stood beside Anna and slid an arm around her waist, "So, how do you know Neko?"

"Well, you see–"

"I'd get my hands off her if I were you," Neko giggled with a huge grin, "If Mikoto comes over and see's you touching her, he's gonna be super pissed!"

Anna felt a sense of dread wash over her at that, knowing her Red King was not far away and could possibly see the two so close, "Yeah," She slipped out from Tenzo's hold and bowed politely, "Sorry, but... Maybe we shouldn't be so close–"

"Mikoto, eh? Bring him here and I'll show him that he doesn't have control over Anna's life," Tenzo boasted with that same smirk still in place, "He's probably some first-year idiot looking to make a bad reputation."

Both Anna and Neko shared a look, "Not exactly."

Kukuri looked at Anna, "That man with the red hair... You know, the one from the incident here on the island... Is that the man you're with here today?"

Anna nodded, "Mikoto and his wife Kaori, have been my legal guardians since before I can even remember," She smiled fondly, but decided to play the orphaned child with no memories rather than have the girl pry into her past.

"Oh, I see," Kukuri smiled small, "He seems... Genuine."

Anna frowned slightly, "Mikoto is a good man."

"Good man or not, he obviously has control over you when you clearly want some freedom," Tenzo wrapped an arm around her once more, "You're a teenager with a collar and leash on you tighter than a fucking corset, so why not let me help you loosen up? I'll deal with this Mikoto person, and then you and I can really get to know each other better– _HEY_!"

All of the students in the group went silent and slowly took shaky steps back as Tenzo dangled in the air by the collar of his shirt with a furious looking Mikoto standing behind him. Neko grinned brightly as Shiro and Kuroh approached while Anna stared at the Red King with wide eyes.

"I'll give you a fair warning since I'm in a _good mood_ ," Mikoto muttered darkly, enjoying the fear that began to creep into the previously brash, boastful boy's eyes, "Touch my little girl again and come hell or high water, I'll make you wish you were never born."

Tenzo stared at the burning amber eyes of his captor and could only muster a slow nod, "Y-Yes, sir..."

"What did you say?" Mikoto leaned closer with a sinister look on his face, "I didn't quite catch that."

To the others surrounding them, Tenzo looked as though he would soil himself as the Red King's presence completely engulfed him.

Shiro watched and sighed, leaning somewhat into Kuroh so only he would hear, "Even without the powers of the Dresden Slates, he's still as intimidating and powerful as a regular human."

"I agree," Kuroh nodded slowly, wondering if he should step in to stop the man from hurting the student.

"I s-said, y-yes sir!" Tenzo said, only this time a little louder.

Mikoto smirked, causing the boy to shake in his hold, "Good," Letting his fingers uncurl, Tenzo dropped to the ground in a heap and scrambled to get away from the man towering above him, "Now, anyone else want to try and touch my daughter?"

Anna sighed and shook her head while all of the male students in the immediate area all froze and shook their heads quickly to avoid the same punishment they'd just witnessed.

"Good," Mikoto repeated before looking at Anna, "Let's go."

Nodding, Anna quickly bowed politely to the stunned, still frightened students before walking after Mikoto, "You didn't have to scare him like that, Mikoto."

"I did," He grunted, "Guys like that are the type HOMRA fights against all the time. They sweet talk you and then once they've taken you for a ride, they'll drop you like a fucking rock," He looked down at Anna and sighed when he saw the hurt expression on her face, "I'm just trying to keep you as my little girl for as long as possible, you know?"

Anna nodded and smiled small, "I know."

Reaching up, Mikoto ruffled her hair gently, "To think I have to do this all over again in ten years with Alani..." The thought alone put at least twenty years worth of burden on his shoulders, "I need more practice."

Anna giggled and smiled, "I think you scared him pretty badly, Mikoto, so I don't think any extra practice is necessary."

"Hm, maybe you're right," He grinned slightly.

. . .

Fushimi's brow twitched as he stared at the scene before him.

Both Kaen and Alani had gotten into a real, physical fight while he'd disappeared for not even five minutes with Tsumetai and Kiseki. The two were covered in bumps and scrapes, not to mention their clothing was ripped in certain places and their hair was disheveled to the point he'd actually thought one of them may have been missing a chunk.

"Someone want to explain this to me?" Fushimi ground out through a tight, clenched jaw.

Alani was on the verge of tears while Kaen stood facing Fushimi with squared shoulders and his hands in his pants pockets, although neither one made a move to speak or contradict the other.

"I'll ask you one more time," Fushimi felt his patience slipping, "What happened?"

Kaen glared up at him, "Alani is a little snotty baby, that's what."

"I am not!" She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she hiccuped a sob back.

When the two began verbally fighting again, Fushimi felt the fine line between his temper and patience come severely close to snapping, "I can't fucking handle this..." He took a deep breath before finally resigning to the fact this was out of his hands, "I'm calling him."

Not getting their attention, Fushimi slipped his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number he dreaded calling. It took only two rings before the recipient answered.

 _"Never thought I'd see the day that you called me for anything without your woman forcing you."_

"Believe me when I say that is causing me physical pain, but I need your help," Fushimi snapped, "Your _children_ are beating the shit out of each other over a program on the TV, so you may want to come and break them up because they won't listen to me."

Fushimi heard what sounded like a deep sigh before Mikoto's curt reply echoed through the phone.

 _"I'll be right there."_

As Fushimi hung up, a crashing sound coming from the spare room caused him to tense considerably and jolt forward. When he got to the room, Kiseki was trying to soothe a crying Tsumetai after pulling her out from a bouncer that had tipped over and somehow broken a toy closely to her face.

"..."

"U-Uncle Saru!" Kiseki whimpered, "Tsumetai wanted to sit in her bouncy chair, so I put her in it but it broke!"

Fushimi walked over and picked the crying infant up and held her close while looking at Kiseki, "Are you hurt?" When she shook her head he sighed deeply, "Alright, come on."

The now stressed male led her to the living room and told her to sit on the couch while he rubbed Tsumetai's back soothingly, which effectively stopped his daughter from crying after a few moments of work.

His brow twitched, seeing both Alani and Kaen on the floor wrestling each other once more but decided to leave them to the wrath of their father once he arrived.

"No wonder some parents take up drinking," Fushimi muttered to himself, staring at the two as they through fist after fist at one another.

Kiseki watched the two with wide eyes, "Stop fighting you guys! Do you realize how stupid you two are right now!"

"Don't get involved," Fushimi warned with a slight glare, "Stay on the couch and keep quiet until he gets here."

Kiseki looked up at Fushimi and blinked, "Who is coming?"

"Mikoto."

Hazel eyes widened as she realized how much trouble the Suoh twins were about to be in, choosing to keep her mouth shut and shrink back into the couch to avoid her god father's scolding.

"Finally," Fushimi all but breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a knock at the door, walking over with Tsumetai still in his arms to unlock the door and swing it open, "They're still at it and I haven't been able to get them to stop. Don't worry about your shoes, just go in and stop them before they kill each other."

Mikoto eyed Fushimi and his daughter before stepping into the apartment and walking towards the living room. Sure enough, when he stepped into view he saw Kaen on top of Alani as he pinned her down and all but tried to strangle her while she clawed at his face to try and force him to release her.

Fushimi watched with critical eyes as Mikoto walked over silently and reached down, grabbing Kaen by the back of his shirt and hauling him roughly into the air before reaching for Alani, lifting her tiny form from the floor to bring them both to his eye level. He watched as they struggled even against their father, neither one realizing it wasn't Fushimi that picked them up this time.

When the two finally clued in to who had them, they both went limp and stared at their father with wide, guilty eyes.

"I don't want to hear any excuses you may be cooking up because you're both in major shit right now," Mikoto said with a flat, stern tone, "You're both going to sit on the couch and keep quiet while Saruhiko and I gather your things. If I hear even a sound come from either one of you," His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Dealing with your mother will be the least of your worries."

Shakily, both children nodded slowly and froze on the spot when Mikoto set them down on the sofa. He gave one look to Kiseki before going over to Fushimi.

"They didn't touch their bags the entire time they were here, so they're over there," Fushimi pointed to where they were as Mikoto went and picked them up, "I can keep Kiseki until Keirsten gets back."

"That would be appreciated," Mikoto sighed in frustration.

Fushimi watched the Red King while Tsumetai looked at him, reaching with her tiny hands towards the man standing in front of them.

Mikoto eyed the infant in Fushimi's arms before looking at the boy, "She looks like you."

"Thanks," Fushimi muttered, watching as the Red King briskly walked passed him to collect his two children.

"Let's go," Mikoto gave Kaen and Alani a hard look, "If you're lucky, I won't make you explain why you're both bloodied and beaten to your mother."

Kaen bristled, "Dad, it was–"

" _I don't want to hear it_ ," Mikoto said with such a raw, strict tone that made even Fushimi feel a shiver run down his spine, "Now, get your shoes on and let's go."

Alani nodded slowly, knowing better than to challenge her father, hopped off the couch to do as she was told while Kaen stared up at his father. It only took one more narrow-eyed look from the Red King towering over his son for the boy to finally move, scurrying over to the rack where his sister was currently slipping her own shoes on.

"This is all your fault," Kaen muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at his sister, "If you didn't whine and cry so much, dad wouldn't be mad at me."

Alani glared, "Mad at _you_? Daddy is mad at both of us, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Then don't act like one!"

As a shadow fell on the both of them, the two slowly looked up at Mikoto, seeing the narrowed look he was giving them at the moment.

"You want to continue adding to your damn list of reasons you're both in a heap of trouble?" Mikoto asked, his hands on either side of his hips as to anchor them in place to get a reign in on his temper, "Be my guest."

Kaen glared slightly at his sister before storming to the door, "Sorry, dad."

"Don't apologize to me for you're own stupidity," Mikoto grunted.

Alani followed after Kaen and walked out the door as Mikoto opened it, "Thank you for having us, Uncle Saru."

Fushimi watched the two before nodding to Mikoto, "Good luck."

"Thanks," He sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Uncle Saru," Kiseki's voice brought his attention back to the little Totsuka child on the sofa, "Am I in trouble, too?"

"No," He walked over and sat down beside her, "You're not."

. . .

Anna hummed quietly in her room while she gathered all of her school supplies that had already been purchased before she got enrolled. She had a small smile on her face and continued to think about all of the possibilities she would have after she finished the next few years before she was able to go off to college even though she hadn't fully settled on a specific career path.

As she gathered her books and organized them in her bag by the subjects she would be taking first, she heard the doorbell ring and blinked.

 _That's funny, no one ever rings the doorbell..._ She thought to herself as she walked out of her room and down the hall towards the door, pondering over who it could be.

When she finally got to the front and twisted the handle to open the door, a bruised Tenzo stood there with casual attire on rather than his school uniform.

Anna's crimson orbs widened slightly, "Tenzo!" She looked around before biting her bottom lip, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I had a friend hack the school computers to find your address," Tenzo said, stepping forward so his foot was now passed the door jam and proceeded to push further into the house, "I wanted to see if I could convince you to leave with me and get out of that pricks hold. You can't live with a father like that and expect to live your life."

She shook her head, "Mikoto only looks out for us because he loves us."

" _Us_?" Tenzo scowled, "You mean, you actually have siblings and you can still defend him?"

Anna frowned, "I think you need to leave."

"And I think you need to listen to me," Tenzo pressed, completely unaware of the presence behind him that was glaring daggers at him.

"Well, _I_ think you need to get your fucking ass out of Mikoto's house."

Tenzo looked over his shoulder to see a boy who looked no older than him standing with a skateboard under his arm and what he deemed as "trashy" clothing on, "Who might you be?"

"Yata, one of Mikoto's men and Anna's friend," Yata's glare intensified, "Now, I'll say it again. Back the fuck up and get the fuck out of Mikoto's house before I kick your ass."

"Funny," Tenzo grinned, "That asshole said something quite similar."

Tenzo had no time to react as Yata reached for him and grabbed him by the back of the jacket, hauling him back with surprising force before swinging the boy's body back and watching him hit the ground hard.

"Get the fuck out of my sight," Yata snarled, shielding Anna from Tenzo's view as he tried to get up and look at the beautiful strain, "Or would you rather wait for Mikoto to get back and deal with him?"

"What are you? His _wife_?" Tenzo spat, "The way you talk about him makes it seem like you're awful close to him."

It didn't seem possible for Yata to be further angered, but boy, did Tenzo manage it.

"What the hell is going on?"

All eyes fell on Mikoto as he stood at the end of the walkway with both children on either side of him. Yata motioned to the boy on the ground, who turned back to see the one person he was hoping to avoid staring right at him.

"Of all the fucking things... This day just keeps getting better and better," Mikoto muttered angrily, running a hand over his hair before walking towards him with heavy steps, "I don't know how you found this house or what you thought you were going to do, but you need to leave now."

Tenzo watched Mikoto walk passed him with two frowning children and scowled, "Or _what_? Going to keep threatening me until I cry and run away to my mommy? Please," He scoffed, "You're nothing but a bunch of fucking pussies."

Yata and Anna both froze as Mikoto stopped in his tracks, his shoulders tense and his brows knit together in a dangerous line.

"Anna," His voice was monotone and low, "Take your siblings and make sure they can't hear what I'm about to say. You go too, Yata."

Anna nodded slowly and reached down to take Kaen and Alani's hands before pulling them inside with a silent Yata following closely behind them.

"Ohhh, he's going to talk to me all by himself," Tenzo smirked, displaying a cocky aura that was nothing like Mikoto had seen when he'd reprimanded the boy in front of his friends.

Turning around to face him, Mikoto's amber eyes bore into the boy's darker browns with a furious gaze, "What part of you leaving my girl alone did you not understand?"

"You're smothering her, so why not let someone who knows how to handle innocent little things like her take care of her for a change?" Tenzo challenged.

Mikoto scoffed, knowing if Kaori heard that she'd be crumpled over off to the side in pain from the laughter, "You have no idea what I'm capable of, and yet you're here willing to fight me to get to my daughter? You need to back away now little boy, before you get yourself hurt."

"More threats," The boy laughed hard, "You're a joke!"

Faster than Tenzo expected, Mikoto grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against one of the beams off to the side of the house, "I'm not one for beating children, although a few of my men have no qualms with it. Should I call one of them to beat the shit out of you, or would you rather I show you that I don't make threats?"

Tenzo sucked his breath in and remained silent for a moment before spitting in Mikoto's face.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed dangerous and before he could realize what he was doing, his fist was clenched and pulled back to strike the boy.

"You're a joke," Tenzo repeated with a smirk, his eyes never leaving Mikoto's.

With his lips pulled into a tight line and his temper finally besting him, Mikoto threw his fist forward with more force than needed.

"MIKOTO!"

At the sound of his name, Mikoto froze.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Kaori rushed over and wrapped her arms around him to pulled him away from Tenzo, "And who the hell is this?"

Mikoto snarled as Tenzo lashed out, having taken advantage of the opportunity to throw a hit at the Red King but instead missed and knocked Kaori right in the face.

She stood there stunned for a moment before slowly looking at the boy, "..."

Mikoto stared at her as she stepped in between them and smiled sweetly at the boy, "... Kaori."

Before Tenzo could react, Kaori had her fist embedded in his stomach and had the boy's body completely curled around her arm. He let out a gargled groan of pain as he dropped to the ground, his hands instantly flying to his stomach to try and stop the pain.

"So you get to hit him and I don't?" Mikoto's brow rose, but Kaori ignored him to lean down and further intimidate the injured boy on the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a lady?" Kaori towered over him with fierce chocolate eyes and the same sweet smile on her face, "Why are you here and why is it you're antagonizing my husband?"

Tenzo looked up at her slowly while Mikoto leaned in close to her, "He's a piece of shit who wants to take Anna for a ride and then drop her."

"Oh, I see," Kaori looked from Mikoto to Tenzo, "So he's the one Shiro called and told me about."

Mikoto's brow rose, "Shiro called you?"

"Yep," She sighed, "Told me that Anna had quiet the encounter today."

He nodded, "You could say that," He shifted and looked down at her, "By the way, she has really good news for you about Ashinaka."

Kaori smiled brightly, "Really?!"

Pushing passed Mikoto, Kaori swiftly ran through to door to go and find their adopted daughter to congratulate her on her enrollment. Meanwhile, Mikoto dreaded the moment that he had to discipline the twins due to the matter of their little scuffle earlier.

Eyeing the boy still on the ground, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and shot Kusanagi a quick message to send a couple of the HOMRA boys over to take care of him. When he got inside, he almost turned around and walked right back out.

Kaen was being held by Yata as he struggled to get to his sister, who had Anna's arms wrapped around her to try and keep her from lunging at her brother.

"Where'd Kaori go?" Mikoto's brow rose.

Yata looked at him, "She went to go and get something, although I don't know what."

Mikoto had an idea.

With a heavy sigh, Mikoto reached forward and grabbed Kaen by the shirt and lifted him so he had no choice but to look his father in the eyes, "I want you to tell me why you keep attacking your sister, and don't even try to bullshit me."

Kaen scowled and pointed, "She's a spineless little brat that always gets her own way, that's why!"

"That's no reason to punch your sister in the face. I raised you to respect women, not beat on them and that includes Alani," Mikoto narrowed his eyes, "Saruhiko told me this all started over a television program."

When Kaen didn't even attempt to contradict him, Mikoto felt like rolling his eyes.

"Kaen," With a monotone voice and a look that could make even the devil himself quake in fear, Mikoto stared his son down until the child began to tremble, "You're grounded for two months and I'm taking away all of your privileges, including the trips to Izumo's bar and to Meira and Rikio's house."

Kaen all but gasped, "But, dad!"

"No buts," Mikoto handed him back to Yata before turning to Alani, "As for you," He reached down and lifted her into the air similarly to how he'd handled Kaen, "You're also going to be grounded for a month and have your privileges removed."

Alani pouted but nodded slowly, knowing better than to argue with Mikoto.

"Why does she only get a month and I get two?!" Kaen asked incredulously, clearly outraged by what he thought was an unfair punishment.

"I don't condone you hitting girls Kaen, that's why," Mikoto glared down at him and noticed Kaen was still angrily staring up at him, "You really want to challenge me? I can easily turn your two months into six and make your life a living hell along the way if that's what you want."

When Kaen didn't respond and just stared up at his father with large eyes, Mikoto took in a deep breath.

"Both of you also owe Saruhiko a very big apology for the stunts you pulled in his house," Mikoto stared both of his kids down, "You also owe Anna an apology for bringing unnecessary drama home when she has good news to tell everyone."

Turning to their elder sister, both Kaen and Alani bowed low, "We're sorry, Anna..."

Anna smiled small, "It's alright. Just no more fighting, okay?"

Alani nodded but Kaen didn't, earning a grunt of disapproval from Mikoto.

. . .

"Thanks again for watching Kiseki," Tatara smiled, "I'll take her to Meira's and Rikio's before I go get Kyra. The doctor called and said she's hit the mark for when they'll induce her, so I'm going to take her in and tomorrow morning we'll have a newborn."

Fushimi nodded while Keirsten sighed, "Poor girl. She can't go like normal people, can she?"

"Nope," Tatara grinned, "Either too early or too late. Anyways, thanks again!"

Kiseki looked up at Fushimi and smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Saru!"

"No problem," He waved his hand slightly and closed the door after the two disappeared from sight, "What a fucking day."

Keirsten looked at him and grinned slightly as she rocked Tsumetai, "I heard the Suoh twins gave you a run for your money today, babes."

"Kaori called?"

"No, Mikoto," She giggled, "Finally caved in and called him, eh?"

Fushimi clicked his tongue, "It's not like I had a choice. His son is just like him and Alani wouldn't listen either, so I didn't want to lose my temper and hurt them."

"It's okay to just admit that you needed help," Keirsten smiled, cradling Tsumetai in one hand and reaching out with the other to stroke his cheek, "Come on, I'll make you some tea and some sweets before I put Tsumetai down for a nap. I figured she'd need one since those two were probably too loud for her to get any sleep."

He nodded, "Yeah, they woke her up."

"Oh well," Keirsten shrugged, walking to the kitchen to prepare his snack while humming to the bundle of pink in her arms.

* * *

 **NOTE: Tis very late here so I'll edit this tomorrow when I get the chance if I'm not dead from drowning in math homework. ;)**

 **. . .**

 **Well, that was a rush!**

 **So, this wasn't exactly supposed to be this long but since I'm broke from being in school and love my friend too much not to do something for her, I figured I'd make this extra special! She also asked for me to make the Suoh twins bicker, but I know I took it a step further than what she was anticipating, so sorry for that. LOOL**

 **Also, LaughterLover98 – YOU GOT YOUR SARU/KEIR BABY. ;D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed typing it! Just soes ya all know, the Yata/Reina story will be out within the next week or so. I may have given a sooner time but I ended up getting set back a bit due to school, but it's coming! I swear!**

 **And again, I know it's a day late, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE! :D**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


End file.
